User talk:Colin687
Archive User_talk:Colin687/Archive1 Talk Page Hello Hi, I'm Faeriegrrl, you can call me Rie. I was wondering since they come from the same Institute, could my character Aharon and your character Alrick be familiar with one another? They do not have to be friends or even like the other, I was hoping that they could recognize each other from Durmstrang. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 10:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Restored page So, Colin, I've restored it, but detached it from Flourish and Blotts - it's now User:Colin687/Flourish and Blotts: Textbooks and more. Late Sorry for that, it was my fault. I was wondering why you hadn't posted. I thought they were going to talk in the common room not the boy's dorm. I've posted, so it's kinda your move now. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 20:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) DA I honestly had nearly forgotten about the DA. Yes, talking to Lily would be a good way to get involved, but let me have today and tomorrow to get it set back up. Thanks for the reminder! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Derek's brother If you'd like, Colin, I'm happy to build and RP the brother. Alex Jiskran 17:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? Colin as u should know wikia has a software problem. ALLL the EasyChars should be glistched if they were made recentally. Thank u for asking.Algamica 20:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble Help If you're talking about this kind of talk bubble: Then here's how to make one... Use this coding: } |text = } }} If you're planning on putting it all in one template, then remember to put this at the top: | }| And this at the bottom: Then add more bubbles at the bottom for different chars' bubbles. And at the end of the template, add }} for every bubble you have in the template. Hope this helped. Sorting RE:Interesting That IS interesting. Despite the creepiness, I can see that happening. Posted. 14:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Requests_for_Permissions# Alex Jiskran 13:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Prophetic That's a great idea, Colin. To be honest it's what I rather hoped and expected 'Morale and Info' would be doing from the start, although I can't imagine Derek Kunze will have much of a role - if he isn't captured or sidelined during the battle, I imagine he'll be (nearly) killed by Barant for using the Unforgiveable that triggered Ministry participation. Alex Jiskran 05:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :If you can find a person who doesn't mind their teacher being killed, I'm fine with it. In fact, I have at least one that could be used for that purpose if you'd like. Ask a couple, and if not, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::If you need me to use one of mine, I can use Professor Seraph or Aquile. Also, if you'll work on an issue, when one is ready let me know, and I'll post a link to the new issue on the notice board (on the right-hand side of the activity). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Daily news The paper idea does sound great, Colin, and you might want to blog about it before you start, see if anyone else is interested in contributing and so on. I don't know that Barant said anything, but he's been carefully avoiding killing, or even maiming, in the RPs, and the use of an Unforgiveable would instantly alert the Ministry, so . . . Alex Jiskran 18:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Derek The conflict on the Ground Floor hasn't been GM'd yet, Colin, and since he employed a Killing Curse there, I think it's safe to say he's involved. He can't just fire off a spell and then disappear. Alex Jiskran 12:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Steve Before I submit the char for Sorting, Colin, can you have a look Stephen_Kullervo_Kunze and see if you want me to change anything? I'm not committed to any of it, so feel free to suggest. Alex Jiskran 13:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble Colin, remember to name your pages Template:'''CHARACTER NAME :Colin, please put Template: before the talk bubbles you're making. Also, there already is a Template:Alice, so I renamed it to Template:Alice Kunze In order I'll try to address your various points, Colin, in some kind of sequence. 1. Draco Rookwood is my char. In the next week he should be interviewing various PAs and the like, and will fold the meeting with Derek in among those. 2. No, Steve wants Alrick to carry a pre-arranged meeting point info to his father, now probably here, as the Hog's Head has a disreputable name, and Derek could, in his professional capacities, need to visit Hogsmeade. 3. + 4. Zan is gone from the 8th to the 16th, with Echo still in hospital, but I don't know about Bond. He hasn't been here much this week, and not at all today. I don't know what his week looks like upcoming, but I get the feeling he hasn't been totally healthy of late, so it may need to wait a little while. 5. I think a Quidditch section is a great idea. It will need an exciting reconstruction of matches. Alex Jiskran 21:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Charles Sorting Results 15:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Mythology I think that would be very good, with Mythology, so have her come directly to the Headmaster's Office for an interview. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alice's Talk Bubble Template:Alice is the talk bubble of Alice Smith, TT's character. The current template for Alice Kunze is Template:Alice Kunze. :You might notice I made two edits to your template. I thought you were missing some code but I was wrong so I removed it. Alice Kunze's bubble is in your Colin template but it shows as Derek Kunze, it was weird and I tried to fix it. It didn't work. Sorry for not asking first. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Club Hi. I've been talking to bond about my character, Hermione Prince, becoming a Mythology Professor, and i've been told that you character, alice, is wishing to become one also. Seeing as we'll have to split the years, I was wondering which your character would like to take. Mine was hoping to have 4th-7th. I assume you've also been told that classes will start next school year rather than half wa through this one, but I was planning on creating a club for those that wish to garner an intrest in mythology before the classes start, and when they do, a club for the passionate students and those than need to catch up. Please get back to me on which years ou wish to teach, and whether you would like to split years for the club as well. The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed Always Club Hey, nice to meet you too. Sorry about the years, i wrote to you before i looked up mythology classes in detail. :) I've started sending out writen invites to cetain students i think may benifit, may be good at, intrested in or already have taken part in mthology. The signup page allows anyone to signup but the invites are only to get the word out mostly. I'm going to start setting up all the pages relavent to mythology soon and the club should start next week. I suggest spliting the ears for the class as well. So would you be partial to taking 1st-3rd years for the group and 6th-7th ears for the class? The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed ... Protego Patronum Alrick used the wrong incantation in the DA meeting. (Protego vs Expecto Patronum) I fixed it for you, I really hope you don't mind. Freja 06:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121113190946/dumbledoresarmyroleplay/images/4/49/Abbey.jpg Forbidden Forest Hi Colin! Just letting u know, I'm on for a little while, I'm sneeking...... Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...]] you should make lemonade... '''And have a party!!!! 04:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Tickets Alex Jiskran 08:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin could I help out with the Daily Prophet? Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Hi. I'm guessing you didn't realize but roleplay can't be done on the main page for mythology. Only in class; http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/General_RP:Mythology. We can't start teaching class till next year, which is why I came up with the idea for the club. So sorry for deleting some of our work, but there was already a page for it in existance. I've created a rought chart for the lessons in the lesson plan, and will start on the club plans soon. By the end of next week, all will be done, and the club will start. I'm assuming ou wish to teach 1st-3rd years for the club and 6th-7th years for the class next year, so iI'll publish that on each page. I also suggest creating a page for alice kunze before the club starts as it would be helpful. Get back to me soon. ZRS Fizzy Bongs (Accio Owl! Send Owl!) RE:Proposals Alright, here we go: # I've been asked to get Herbology caught up (like a couple days ago) and haven't posted yet. I will by Monday. #Slytherin doesn't need a new captain right now as they're out of the cup for this year. #For Both Herbology and Potion clubs, I'm fine with them, but I can't run them. If someone wants to create and run them, I'm cool with that. #We'll consider her passed, though she wont begin the class until next year. Sorry about that...I kept checking the Headmaster's Office, not thinking you had posted on the Headmaster's Tower. #Been busy, with classes and work. Thanks for asking though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Wifi Connection=Grrrr..... Sorry colin, my wifi is extremely bad, so I have to 'snitch' on and off chat a lot. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 05:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sanguinians Meeting Is May 1st an IC date? Or do you really mean if several months? And if it's IC, what's the OOC date? Thanks, --Rabbit (talk) 15:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) How about Zina and Alrick split the job? (I.e. She modifies WWW's products and creates new products has expirence with Modifying Products, while he Researchs Animals Cornish Pixes to set on Students and professors while getting a draft of how many mud-bloods are in each house or searching ideal spells and potions to use with pranks/duels). I say this because 1) He already is a Leader. 2) She's older/wouldn't take kindly to being called an "Assistant". 3) If we bunch the both topics together- it seems a bit much. Just my logic. Owl me feedback and Danke, ? 16:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that it'd be divided so she is the Head of Modification and he is the head of Research. But either way it works. 18:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) NO! There are several hundred Auror capacity or higher individuals present, anti-Dark spells on a par with the Muggle protection, and a fulll ID check has been, and continues to be, performed, so at the first hint of WHPS activity by anyone they lose their job and life, probably in reverse order. Alex Jiskran 07:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 08:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) History Yes, History should be fine. I'll check into the badges. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Right So what happened to alice kunze? Am I to assume you wish for me to erase all the current work i put into making eveything set up fror her? Please contact me soon. In the meantime, please consider taking the time to actually make an office for kunze if she is to be a professor of history of magic. Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. :Not to worry. I've sorted it all out now, I just ask that you don't change anything to do with kunze's old office now that it's been changed. If you create pages for your quarters, please keep them to history of magic quarters. :) Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Magical Menagerie Hi, Colin! Posted at the shop, just like you asked. HoM and DP Okay, Colin. I'll do it. Also, how's the DP? (sorry I haven't been able to help out lately, but I currently have the time) Weirdo Guy (talk) 08:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) December's homework I didn't copy and paste anything. I admit I got information from the site but i didn't copy and paste. This is my oath to you! 13:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC)